


I Can't Stand It Anymore

by Zelphyr04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, both are oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelphyr04/pseuds/Zelphyr04
Summary: Both can't stand it anymore, thension when they are together is too much, but will they be able to do something  about it





	I Can't Stand It Anymore

****

 

“Uuuh, I can’t take it anymore!” Kara whined while she was at breakfast with Alex and Maggie, Lena had just left for work.

“Kara, we know you hate Snapper, but he’s you’re your boss and you can’t do anything about it.” Alex responded to Kara’s whine

“What?! I wasn’t talking Snapper!”

“So, who are you talking about?”

“Lena.”

“What did she do?”

“It’s the way she looks at me when we talk, she looks like she is going to eat me or something like that”

“And, you noticed that now?!” Maggie said looking at her with wide eyes, “I thought that was a gam you two were playing, with the way you look at her.”

“What?! How do I look at her?”

“Like you want her on your bed, not so dressed.”

Kara’s face turned three shades of red.

“W…wha…what! I don’t look at her like that!”

“Yes, yes you do.” Maggie told her

“But…”

“Kara, what do you feel when you see Lena?” Alex asked her

“Happy, like no one maters except for her.”

“There you go, and what you going to do about it?”

“Nothing, I don’t think she feels like that about me.” Kara signed

“Are you kidding me?! You were just complaining about how she looks at you with eyes full of lust, and you think you don’t have a chance with her. Stop making stuff up and go get the girl!!” Alex exclaimed

“You think?”

“Yes, we do. So, text her or call her, and ask her to meet you tonight at your place, so you can talk about this think between you two.”

“Okay.” She signed

 

 

‘God, I can’t stand it anymore’ Lena thought as she made her way to her first of many meetings of the day, it would be a long time before she could go to Kara and finally tell her how she felt and maybe kiss, probably before she tells her, as she was scarred that Kara didn’t feel the same. Even though she was pretty sure she felt the same with the tension that was around them when they were together. At this point she was pretty sure you could cut it with a knife.

After her first meeting, she received a text from Kara:

  **“Can you come over tonight?”** Kara wants her to come over, no Lena don’t think too much into it you do that all the time.

**“Yeah, sure I should be able to be at your place around 8pm”**

**“Yeeeyy** **I will be waiting”** She’ll be waiting, Oh, my god she noticed something, maybe this her lucky day or maybe not she may want to tell her she isn’t interested.

Before she could continue think into things her next meeting was starting, saving her from to much thinking over this.

 

“Oh, my god Alex! She said she could come, what do I wear? What do I do? Alex! Maggie! Stop laughing at me me!!!”

“Relax, little Danvers, do what you normally do and try to put it in a discussion, don’t push it, you will probably say something wrong, but you are cute when you ramble so that’s something in your favour.”

“Alex, your girlfriend is making fun of me!! Make her stop”

“Sorry Kara, but what she says is true, but seriously be your normal cute self and do what you normally do together and all will be fine.”

 

She really can’t take it anymore, Lena is still thinking that, at 8pm as she makes her way to Kara’s apartment. She doesn’t even know what she will do when she sees Kara, right now all she wants to do is kiss her and go from there, but she has been thinking that for a long-time so it’s probably not going to happen again.

Meanwhile Kara is freaking out, she can see Lena going up the stairs, and she still doesn’t know how to tell her best friend that she is in love with her.

Lena arrives at Kara’s door, who opens up and shows Kara standing in the middle.

“I can’t take it anymore” Both of them say at the same time.

They both launch forward into a swearing kiss, hands roaming all over each-others bodies. Lena pushes forward entering in the apartment. As soon as she is in, she closes the door with her foot, and is pushed back against it by Kara.

Their mouth open and their tongs are battling for dominance, and after some time Kara gives in letting Lena take the lead of the kiss. But if Lena leads the kiss, Kara gently lifts her up against the door and starts rolling her hips forwards, she hears the raven-haired girl moan into the kiss and feel her legs wrap on her hips.

Kara breaks the kiss, and starts kissing her neck, she lightly bites her and makes her way downwards to her collarbone, and Lean moans once again, Kara decides that it is the most beautiful sound in the world second to her laugh.

“Kara….” Lena manages to breath out, “maybe we should talk.” It takes all her will power to say these words.

“Now?” Kara responds breathless

“It would be better, I think.”

Kara gently puts Lena’s legs down as she kisses her jaw. Once she is down, Kara takes her hand and takes them to the couch.

“Sooo”

“That happened…”

“Yeah, how long have you felt like this?” Kara asked her

“Since I saw you for the first time in my office with Clark”

“What?! That ling but why didn’t you say anything?!”

“Because I thought you would never feel the same, but apparently I was wrong.”

“So, we could’ve been doing this a long time ago?”

“Yep.”

“So, what does that make us?”

“Girlfriends if you’re okay with take?”

“Of course, I am. I’ve been wanting this for the longest of time!!”

“Me too.”

“Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes please”

Theirs lips touch, more gently than the first time, this time it was more patient. While the first was like they would never be able to do it again, this one was like they had all the time in the world.

The kiss got depend and their hands made their way to take of the cloth. As Lena was straddling Kara on the couch, Kara stood her holding her, and made her way to the bedroom, where the rest of their cloth were taken of. Soon they were both naked kissing in the bed.

Kara kissed her way down to Lena’s breast, sucking and nibbling on then the other, she paid equal attention to them. Then made her way down her stomach, and the region that interested her the most. She looks up to Lena, who nodded giving her consent over what Kara was about to her. Kara then started kiss and sucking around the clit, teasing the young CEO.

“Fuck… Kara… please… just touch…me”

“Your wish is my command”

Kara licked once Lena’s clit, feeling her body’s respond, and then started sucking and licking it. Lena’s back arched, she moaned and whimpered with what Kara was doing to her. Kara brought her fingers near Lena entrance, and teased a little before putting a first on then a second, he pumped her fingers in and out as she licked and sucked her clit? It wasn’t soon before Lena’s walls were tightened around her and she started shaking. As she was coming down from her orgasm, Kara made her way up kissing her, before holding her.

“That was, wow”

“That good”

“Yes, that good. Now it’s your turn”

Kara didn’t even have time to respond that she could wait, that Lena’s fingers caressed their way down her body, Lena kisses Kara pulse point.

Her fingers teased Kara around Kara’s clit, and the young blonde really wished she hadn’t teased her lover as she was giving her worse, constantly coming close to her clit or her vagina but never giving her what she wanting, she wanted her to beg, but she didn’t want to.

 But soon enough Kara couldn’t take anymore.

“Fuck, Lena please just touch me, fuck me”

And Lena did just that, she pumped her fingers, inside of her, she started with one, then added a second and a third. Kara was panting and moaning under her. Her back arched and her walls started to close down on Lena warning her that she was close, just before she came hard around her fingers.

“FUUUCK, Lena”

Lena held her as she came, caressing her and gently kissing her.

“Will you go on a date with me?” Lena asked her when both of them had a seemingly normal breathing.

“Yes, of course I do.”

They held each other before falling asleep in each-other’s arms, both happy that they couldn’t take it anymore, if not this would have probably not had happened.


End file.
